


Hot coffee makeover

by Carron



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carron/pseuds/Carron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“,,,earth to Cupcake? Need some help getting up?” she said, as she extended her hand – the hand without the cup, empty of coffee.</p>
<p>Laura and Carmilla are both single parents who are watching their sons play soccer.</p>
<p>OR<br/>the one where Laura literally bounces into Carmilla and Carmilla's coffee spills all over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laura POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic. Comments are totally welcome.

Considering my profession, one would assume I would still be curled up in bed with my yellow pillow. Owning a pub comes with _many_ late nights. Instead, I find myself cheerfully awake and bouncing down the side of the soccer field at 9:20 am on a chilly Saturday morning.

The timing is quite significant, ‘coz had I been bouncing at any other moment in time, I would not have collided with another human. Especially not another human with a steaming cup of coffee in said humans’ hand. _Well_ , coffee that was now all over my favourite owl print jersey, my jeans and white converse. _Okay_ so maybe wearing white converse to a soccer field in itself was not the bet idea this morning, but we were already running late and I slipped into the shoes closest to the front door.

_At this point I’d like to pause for a moment_ … _Firstly, I think I need to catch my breath – the collision was kinda forceful! Secondly, I definitely need to change my clothes soon_ …

I’m Laura Hollis by the way. Clumsy Laura Hollis, who rambles a little too much – even this internal monologue is a testament to that – _and maybe having had hot chocolate and cookies for breakfast – owing to the sugar rush im currently experiencing_ – didn’t help either.

… _Lastly, I have to remember to apologise to the human!_

I own theLUSTIG, the pub four blocks away from the soccer field. The apartment above theLUSTIG, is where my son, Dylan, and I live. I could probably change my clothes before he notices. That would sort out my second problem.

Dylan is the light of my life. Full of joy and excitement. In fact, it is definitely owing to his excitement that I found myself bounding down the side of the field to begin with. The little guy was running with the ball at his feet, managing to dodge two opposing players coming to tackle him and was passing the third, when 9:20 am happened.

_Hot coffee makeover_ aside, Dylan scored his first goal not ten seconds later. So here I am at 9:20 am added the ten seconds, butt firmly planted on the grass, blissfully cheering as Dylan secured the half-time draw.

[Corvae Campers 1 – 1 Silas Scouts]

As his teammates ran towards him, I caught his attention and his grin – missing tooth and all – tugged at my extremely proud heartstrings. A moment later, his attention was with his teammates as they congratulated him and headed to their coach together for a half-time pep talk.

It was only then that I remembered the last thing I had to to and I saw _her_ … and HOLY HUFFLEPUFF! “Human” was definitely an understatement. I was staring up at a _goddess_ , of that I’m convinced. Sun shining brightly behind her aided to the glow, but she was… _is_ definitely too beautiful to be walking the Earth. Her porcelain skin, sharp jawline and striking brown eyes partially hidden behind those dark bangs… wow… her lips were moving, but the daze I was in took a moment too long to snap out of, ‘coz the lips moving was her attempt to get my attention – and I’m sure I missed the first part, but…

“,,,earth to Cupcake? Need some help getting up?” she said, as she extended her hand – the hand without the cup, empty of coffee.

The blush I had started to develop had effectively left my cheeks a crimson colour, extending to my ears and neck.


	2. Carmilla POV

William looked defeated already. The game had been in progress for barely ten minutes when the Corvae striker broke through most of the defenses and managed to get the ball passed him and into the net. I just hope the team pulls together soon or I will probably have to deal with a sad baby, and having my son sad just breaks my heart.

_Smile Carmilla_ … he needs his mom to be less of a baby than he is right now.

A soccer match between seven year-olds definitely comes with comic relief as well. In an attempt to pass the ball, one of Will’s teammates, Theo, I think his name is, manages to miss the ball and land squarely on his backside. _With the amount of internal laughter I have to do at these games, I often wonder how it is I actually compose myself_. Luckily for the game, another of Will’s teammates snags the ball before the Corvae team get to it. The boy must be new because I don’t remember him from the previous games. The dirty blonde hair he sports is something I would have remembered. He seems skilled, since he’s managed to manoeuvre passed two boys already.

Im about to sip on my coffee when… Aarg! _What the hell!_ What I’m guessing is an _over eager mother_ , nearly knocks me down. She does however manage to get herself covered in the coffee, and ass planted firmly on the grass.

_Comic relief!_

The woman hasn’t even had the decency to apologise when she’s back to cheering. I look to follow her gaze when the dirty blonde haired boy scores an equalizing goal. Immediately I see Will in the goal box dancing and cheering as his team has scored. He’s definitely not looking as sad as he had earlier.

It’s then that the woman turns around, finally noticing me. It’s not often someone looks at me so intensely that I feel like a _virgin sacrifice_ , but this over eager mother sure seems to be doing that right now.

“I’m going to need another coffee now you know…” I say to her, but still… the staring. It’s adorable really. She looks like a pastry, but she’s staring like a predator. “…Earth to Cupcake? Need some help getting up?”

I extend my hand hoping she’ll notice. She takes it – Success!

“I’m so sorry…” she says with an apologetic smile. I was about to repeat that I needed a replacement coffee but she just started rambling. In five minutes I had learnt so much about her that just made her seem kinda _cute_? Maybe a _cute dork_? Yes. It really wasn’t what was said, but how she said it.

  * Laura Hollis
  * Mother to Dylan (I was so right about the over eager mother!)
  * Dylan as the kid who scored the goal
  * She had chocolate and cookies for breakfast
  * Something about running late this morning



Everything was said with a twinkle in her eye.

What I wasn’t expecting was to find out that she had recently bought the pub a couple of blocks away. Her presence screamed milkshakes and waffles, not beer and shots. I have to remember to ask her about that sometime. _I have time_ , I thought. The soccer season had begun not too long ago and she doesn’t annoy me as much as the other parents.

“Cupcake, you need to take a breath at some point” I manage to say with a smirk that has her all flustered again. She just gives me a gentle smile before our attention is back on the field. The second half was beginning.

The game is over and William looks so happy that his team has won. Dylan scored the only goal of the second half, securing the win. Laura and I chatted in between her bouncing on the spot and cheering. It was an improvement from earlier when she was bouncing all over the place.

When I look to my side, I see Laura beaming at her son. “So, since you’re new to the team, I think you should know that the team always gets ice-cream from the vendor in the parking lot after” I say pointing in the general direction of the parking lot.

“I know, the coach informed us when Dylan signed up” she says with a shy smile before adding, “I guess that means I owe you that coffee now… seems we have a bit of time” her eyes focusing on the coffee vendor across the field. She looks back to me with a hint of playfulness waiting for me to respond. All I can do is smirk.

The boys are with their coach at the ice-cream stand. I wave to William to let him know about getting the coffee. He knows I usually get another coffee while he has his ice-cream. The Cupcake does the same as her son smiles in recognition and gives her a thumbs-up.

“Carm… do you think the vendor will have hot chocolate?” she asks as we cross the field. It takes me a moment to register the question because _Carm?_ “I don’t know Cupcake, guess we’ll just have to find out” I say.

_The nickname didn’t annoy me just now. Weird._


	3. Carmilla POV

"Mommy, since when do you talk to the other parents at soccer games?"

_I knew it was coming. Nothing gets past my son, especially not me actively engaging with the other moms._

"That was Dylan's mom. The one who scored the goals."

"I know who Dylan is mommy, he  _is_ on my team remember" William retorted.

"Don't sass me young man" I giggled. He is definitely growing faster than I would have liked. "She spilled my coffee all over her clothes and offered to get me another cup after your game" I continued.

"Is she your new friend?" he asked. "I don't know love" I managed.

"How don't you know mommy? I saw you laughing and smiling with her. She must be a nice lady, its not often that you smile at the other parents..."

_Okay, my son is definitely growing up!_

"...and I smile and laugh with my friends... and you smile and laugh with aunt Mattie, and she's your friend."

"You make good points William, I will ask her on Tuesday  _if_ she drops of Dylan at soccer practice if we are friends."

He seemed to be satisfied with my answer and was flipping through the radio stations in the car on our way home.

Laura seemed sweet. I wouldn't mind terribly being her friend but William and work were my main priorities, not starting new friendships. Although, adult stimulation apart from work would be great. Mattie worked abroad more often than she was in town, so I was quite limited. 

Maybe getting to know Laura wouldn't be such a bad thing. After the 20 minutes of chatting at the coffee vendor, I could add a few things to the list that was Laura Hollis. 

-She talked a lot

-Smiled almost all 20 minutes

-Been in town about 2 months

-Was an investigative journalist before moving here

-Changed careers to spend more time with Dylan

-She really did like milkshakes and waffles - so I wasn't wrong about that either!

"Mommy can we visit uncle Kirch today? I want to tell him about my soccer game." William said as we pulled up into the driveway.

"Sure kiddo, but first you need to get your smelly butt into a shower and dump your kit into the laundry basket."

"Yes ma'am!" and with that he was out of the car and waiting on the porch.

 

 


End file.
